


New Fantasies

by pommu



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Domestic, Kink Negotiation, M/M, mind control - mentioned, tentacles - mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommu/pseuds/pommu
Summary: A Wood Elf confides in his Avariel boyfriend an idea that he can't get out of his head.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	New Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> heres some art ive done of these characters! ( https://imgur.com/a/b9Jb99J )
> 
> ive proof read this myself but theres no way im getting anyone i know to proof read it too so youll just have to live with any mistake i made

For a devout monk, Case’s lifestyle was anything but ascetic. He liked certain meals too much to give up and got bored too easily to not have a few entertainment items around. To his credit, the Sun Soul didn’t focus on that type of monastic life. The inhabitants of the temple were allowed whatever pleasures they desired to achieve for themselves as long as they continued their prayer and service.

So it was totally within his rights as a monk of the Sun Soul for him to fall head over heels for the lead scribe when he’d suddenly shown up a few years ago.

Lucien was a new sight to those in the temple. A few Aarakocra and Kenku had passed through the area during Case’s lifetime, but this was the only time he’d seen wings on someone who looked otherwise an average High Elf.

Truly, the moment he laid eyes on those massive white feathers, stained a faded blue near the tips, Case had been absolutely enamored. Lucien himself was a man of reclusive behaviour, which was perhaps apt for a job such as a scribe, but it made Case all the more curious.

And after practically a year of Case trying to worm his way into the winged elf’s life, Lucien’s attitude towards him had drastically changed. At first he was as cold to Case as he was to everyone else, but he’d slowly opened up. Case learned that the proper name for his race was “Avariel”; that Lucien was a talented spellcaster specializing in conjuration magic; and that Lucien’s familiar, Sapphira the white raven, was  _ literally _ a being from the celestial plane that he had summoned to serve him.

However, the most surprising thing he learned from Lucien was that his romantic affection had at some point become mutual. In fact it was Lucien who made the first move, being blunt as he is, but not without his fair share of embarrassment. It had actually been Sapphira who delivered the confession in letter form.

But that was a while ago. They were well established as a couple now and Case performed his morning and evening rituals on the roof of Lucien’s home almost as often as he did in the temple. He still had the letter, though.

It was one of these mornings spent praying to the rising sun from his boyfriend’s home that Case had decided an idle curiosity he’d come up with had become something too powerful to ignore. By the time the sun had fully risen and his ritual was completed, Lucien had awoken and begun putting together a rudimentary breakfast.

“Ey, cn I ook ah yur ell-ook?” Case attempted to ask through a mouthful of bread. Lucien simply raised an eyebrow at him until he swallowed his food and tried again. “I said, can I look at your spellbook?”

The eyebrow did not lower. “Why? Do you need something?”

He didn’t necessarily  _ need _ anything. It was more like he desperately  _ wanted _ this to work. “No, I just, uh. Wanted to see if you knew a certain spell.”

“Which one?” Lucien countered. “I could just tell you if I know it or not. That’d certainly be faster than you having to leaf through the entire book.” That was definitely true. He’d been collecting spells in that book for over a century and he still had enough empty pages in there for another.

But Case wasn’t ready to reveal his fantasy just yet. Not until he thought it could be possible. “I, uh, don’t know what it’s called. I saw another caster use it on that scouting trip I was a part of last month. I’ve seen enough pages of your book to know you have pictures in there.” Oh god what was he saying. That was technically true but now Lucien was going to ask him-

“What did the spell look like?”  _ There it is. _ “Sorry, I know you wouldn’t do anything to harm the book, but there’s a reason I keep it so private.”

Seeing no way out of this conversation without giving himself up, Case resigned himself to his fate. He took a couple more bites of his food as if he could hide behind it. “It was, uh.” He stammered. “It was tentacles. Big tentacles coming out of the ground and grabbing stuff.”

Lucien didn’t seem to notice his hesitation and actually took a second to think about the information. “The only spell that comes to mind is one called Evard’s Black Tentacles, obviously developed by a wizard named Evard.” He concluded. “I do know that one, actually. It’s conjuration magic. Not particularly hard to cast.” He turned his focus back onto Case. “But again, why? It’s not like that one has much use out of tactical combat.”

“That’s why I wanted to look at it. I wanted to see what you can do with it.” Also technically true.

Lucien had finished the last of his food by this point. “Not much, I’m afraid.” He rose from the table to clean his plate. “It doesn’t work well as an ambush tactic since the tentacles themselves are rather large. It only takes a few seconds to cast and has a moderate range, so it’s more often used to slow any oncoming attackers.”

_ Does he mean there’s no way to  _ not _ use it for combat? _ Case thought as he shoveled the rest of his own food into his mouth, rising to clean his dish as well. He was about to voice his question when he discovered Lucien had actually retrieved his spellbook from gods knew where he kept it.

“I suppose I can look up the exact parameters for you.” Lucien drawled, speaking in an annoyed tone of voice that only Case could have known was fake. “Although I do hope you won’t use this information for evil.”

Case had to laugh. “Me? Evil? Never!” He put a hand on his chest as if he’d just received the greatest insult of his life, but he couldn’t help but hang off his boyfriend’s arm as Lucien quickly flipped through the pages to find the spell he was looking for.

Most of the ink on the page was in Common, but Case could see side notes written in the swirly script he recognized as Celestial - one of the native languages of the Avariel. There were also diagrams of the hand motions required for the casting, as well as a small rendering of what appeared to be the tentacles themselves. Lucien began reading.

“The incantation for this spell is actually taken from Deep Speech. Roughly translated:  _ ‘From depths do rise, thy beast is summoned. Behold the void, for it shall cometh.’ _ A bit dramatic, but I suppose it can afford to be.” He pointed to the diagram of hand movements. “Here’s the motions to make with the material along with the incantation. The tentacles themselves will completely cover the ground in an area about twenty feet across and it can be cast up to ninety feet away. They’ll only stay for a minute, and only as long as the caster is focusing on maintaining the spell. While active, they will grasp at anything that enters the area it’s covered. They’re strong enough to do a significant amount of damage, easily strong enough to crush an average person.”

Okay, okay. Now was as good a time as any to segue into it. “Is there any way to make them  _ not _ hurt anyone?” Case asked.

Lucien closed the book and looked down at Case. “Not with how the spell is woven, no. But I must ask again: why are you asking me all this? Are you trying to plan something?”

A bit of a rougher segue than Case would’ve liked, but there was literally no truthful way to dodge the question any longer.

“I wanted to see if you could fuck me with it.”

The pause that followed was a heavy, uncomfortable kind of silence. Case resolutely refused to take his eyes off the cover of Lucien’s spellbook, and in much the same way Lucien had frozen in place. Without looking, Case could feel Lucien’s eyes scanning him for any sign that he was joking, but he was destined to find none.

“You want what?” He finally choked out.

The pressure of having to repeat something he’d worked himself up to caused Case to nearly reach a breaking point. He snuck a glance at Lucien’s expression and his first impression was nothing but incredulous.

Case had to step back. “I said I want you to summon giant tentacles to hold me down and fuck me with.” His arms were closed around himself and he was speaking at practically double speed. “When I saw Olsys cast it something broke and all I could think of was ‘what if I had one of those in me’ and I haven’t been able to get it out of my head since but I didn’t know if you could even do it or not or if it was even possible or if this was just a fucked up fantasy and I don’t even know why I’m so preoccupied by this cause it’s-” He jumped as something touched his shoulder.

“Calm down.” Lucien said softly, his hand resting lightly on Case’s shoulder. “I’m over 200 years old and have been to  _ many _ different places. That sort of thing isn’t unique. Although I’ve only heard of it in the more…  _ unrestricted _ parts of the world.” He said with a laugh.

“So you can do it?” Case looked up to Lucien without lifting his head. He felt if he moved then the weight of his shame would come crashing down on him.

Lucien hummed. “Hm, I didn’t say that.” He withdrew his hand and opened his spellbook once again, flipping through the pages. “Everything I have has some sort of utility to it. It would  _ theoretically _ be possible to augment Evard’s into something you’re looking for, but not only do I lack the proper training for spell creation, it would simply be too dangerous to base it off a spell so physically dangerous.” He continued to flip through the pages, searching for anything less lethal he could use but coming up empty. “Now, that doesn’t mean I can’t find a scroll somewhere or perhaps even an entire book for this sort of thing, depending on anything else you might want to try.”

By that point Case had relaxed enough to realize nothing Lucien had said had been a denial of any sort. In fact, he was offering to search for and purchase materials to make his fantasy happen? Gods, what did he do to deserve this man?

“Yes. Absolutely yes. Please.” Case said. Anything written in a goddamn  _ sex magic _ spellbook was probably worth trying at least once.

The sound of turning pages stopped and Lucien seemed to be intently reading whatever he’d stopped on. “Actually, there does seem to be something we could do now.” Case snapped to attention. “It’s not at all what you asked for, but I’ve heard of this being something some people are into.” He turned the book so that Case could see the spell detailed on the page.

_ Dominate Person. 5th-level Enchantment. _

Case went on to scan over the effect details, ignoring the majority of the page which had to do with how the spell was actually cast. There were also more side notes in Celestial that he couldn’t understand and easily skipped over as well.

Oh. Oh, that actually sounded fun. Lucien could make him do practically anything he wanted and Case would be helpless to stop him. Of course he trusted Lucien enough to do anything he asked regardless, but with this spell it wouldn’t even be a choice to make. His body would automatically do it. He found himself nodding and Lucien laughed.

“I thought you might like that idea.” He said. “But didn’t you say you’re on floors today?”

Shit. He was. “Shit. I am.” He glanced out the nearest window to gauge how soon he had to be at the temple. Cleaning the floors was one of the worst jobs, but it had to be done and Case was not one to shy away from that fact. Unfortunately, they’d spent quite a long time eating and discussing. “I have to run, actually. I’m probably already late.”

Case was already gathering his meager belongings he’d brought over the night before, plus a few things belonging to Lucien he had decided would have a better home with him in his dorm at the temple.

“I’ll look into some other things for us today.” Lucien promised as Case was about to leave. “I probably won’t have anything by tonight, but I’ll get started on it.”

Case looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend. His wonderful, winged, obscenely tall boyfriend who was going to look for a fucking sex magic spellbook for them to try just because Case suggested it. “Awesome,” he said. “I have a long day of mops ahead of me.” The door closed behind him, leaving Lucien his task while Case could do nothing but wait anxiously for the outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> no porn in this chapter :') i genuinely hope i can figure out how to write the porn part of this next. never written porn before. i dont wanna leave it unfinished but i Do want to post this part now!


End file.
